


Yes please, Master!

by Rokatsu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Master/Slave, Master/Slave Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, No rape but the consent is weird, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Triggers, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream, screwing for hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokatsu/pseuds/Rokatsu
Summary: Jeff Woods has held a secret within himself for the longest time.He likes to watch his younger brother sleep.READ THE TAGS!! FIC CONTAINS FULL BLOWN INCEST. If that triggers you, please do not read or comment. Simply skip past this!





	Yes please, Master!

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!! FIC CONTAINS FULL BLOWN INCEST. If that triggers you, please do not read or comment. Simply skip past this! 
> 
> I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU GETTING YOURSELF TRIGGERED.

Was it his flesh exposed under the moonlight... his light brown hair strands fallen in his face giving him a disheveled look or was it... his chest rising and falling as he breathed softly as he slept? Something about him... was just too irresistible. 

Jeff was calm, and careful as he tiptoed his way into his brothers room. Making sure to avoid the piles of books and clothes strewn about on the carpeted floor and to not bump into anything, he made his way cautiously to the bed where his brother slept. 

In his sleep, he was unaware of being watched. Oh poor thing, if only he knew Jeff did this every night. A small smirk formed on Jeffs face. Liu slept in only boxers. It was understandable due to the frequent heat waves they'd been having. The blankets only covered his lower half, exposing his tanned and cute boyish chest. The dark room made a perfect setting... perhaps... 

Jeff decided to remove his tank top, tossing it to the floor and got out of his pajama pants as well. He'd been hot a lot recently though.. it wasn't just the weather. Now in just boxers, he moved closer, and carefully, oh so carefully climbed up onto the bed and slowly made his way to lay down beside him. Liu didn't stir, continuing his quiet breaths. Jeff was thankful his brother was a heavy sleeper. 

He waited a few minutes just in case, watching Liu's peaceful sleeping face. Without really thinking he reached out and brushed the strands carefully out of Liu's face and smiled as he was now able to see it better. He knew what he did would most likely be considered taboo, and surely Liu would probably find it weird but... he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't wait anymore. He leaned over, cupping Liu's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly. 

Ah yes... this is what had been making him hot. Liu was just too much. Why couldn't he have had an ugly brother? Someone so unbelievably sexy like this... it wasn't fair. He let out a low groan and pressed closer, deepening the kiss and easily pushing his tongue into the others mouth, exploring every inch and savoring the taste. He could taste the minty toothpaste on Lius tongue mixed with his own taste. 

He dominated Lius mouth like this for several minutes, and was surprised when he suddenly felt Liu press against him and put an arm around him, pulling him closer and even starting to kiss back. His eyes flew open to see if Liu had woken up, but that wasn't the case at all. He could hear Liu's moans, and could feel him grinding against his- oh god! 

Liu was having a wet dream, Jeff easily deduced, but that was not the main issue here. He was grinding back against him AND kissing him! The worst Jeff had done was masturbate while making out with Liu while he slept but... this was too much. Jeff grabbed Lius ass roughly pressing his hips as close as he could against Lius and grinded back just as hard moaning hotly into the kiss. He didn't give a shit if Liu woke up anymore, he wanted to fuck. 

He could feel their erections rubbing against each other through their boxers and moaned when he felt Liu start to grope his ass too. He let out a gasp when said hands slipped into his boxers and began toying with his hole. There was no way Liu could be asleep still! Is what Jeff thought but... no, Liu still had his eyes closed, despite the erotic look on his sleeping face. 

Liu slipped a finger into Jeff but quickly forced a few more in scissoring him deeply earning some pained yelps and moans of pleasure. "F-fuck Liu! I-I'm supposed to be the seme dammit!" He cursed but sleepy-Liu wasn't listening of course. It was painful for a while but that eventually faded into pleasure and soon Jeff was actually pushing back against Liu's fingers, crying out for more. Jeff's mind was becoming foggy and there was that unfathomable desire for Liu to just fuck his brains out already. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. 

Suddenly Jeff felt himself pinned down hard with his hands behind his head and let out a gasp as he looked up and saw that... Liu was awake and he did not look happy. "A-ah Liu?! I c-can explain!!" He said squirming in his younger brothers grip but the brunette wouldn't have it. He tightened his grip glaring down at Jeff fiercely. 

"My my I have quite a... naughty older brother don't I? Sneaking into your younger brothers room at night to kiss and masturbate to his sleeping face and now you try to have sex with him too? I think it's about time you get... punished for your naughty deeds." He purred in a husky tone that made Jeff shiver. Something about being punished by Liu just made his dick all the more erect. 

Before Jeff could blink Liu had tied his hands up with some socks, restraining him from getting away. "Oh and lookie here, you're so excited... aren't you?" Liu added, running a teasing finger down the length of Jeffs restrained cock. The raven haired male squirmed and whimpered helplessly under Lius touch, even bucking up his hips and silently begging with his eyes for mercy. "Oh no dear brother, there will be no mercy." The brunette promised suddenly tearing his boxers off, along with Jeffs. 

Jeff could see Liu's cock now and licked his lips at the sight. It looked to be around 8 inches in length, and stood straight up looking harder than the cucumber he used on himself every night. He shivered when he felt Liu also staring at him as well. He wasn't as big as his younger brother but he still prided himself on being above average. 

He let out a gasp as he felt Lius hand firmly grasp his cock and began pumping it. God he'd love to touch Liu too. Liu looked up at Jeff with a small smirk on his lips and a sadistic look in his eyes that made Jeff shiver again. "O-oh god Liu..." He moaned. His dreams were coming true or this must be a dream, because he never imagined they'd be doing this. "Mmm you like that baby? You enjoying that hmm?" Liu cooed affectionately, to which Jeff nodded and moaned in response. 

"Well too fucking bad huh?" Liu said suddenly tightening his grip to an agonizingly painful one at that. Jeff nearly screamed from the pain tears forming in his eyes. "W-what?! W-why did you do that?!" Jeff asked in alarm. "This is your punishment, remember brother? Unless... you're too much of a sissy for that?" Liu mocked him, his smirk spreading wider. Jeff whimpered squirming against the socks that held him. If he could gain dominance somehow he might just be saved... 

"Now now pumpkin, you started this, I'm ending it. You wanted me, you got me." Liu growled pushing Jeff back down on the bed and let go of his needy cock to now toy with his brothers perky nipples. "Your tits are just like a girls Jeff... so soft and round and cute~!" Liu cooed as he pinched and pulled at them. "Ah! S-stop Liu! T-there s-sensitive! N-not so hard!" Jeff cried squirming and moaning helplessly again. 

"Ah but why should I? You're moaning so cutely which means you love it and not to mention... your cute little cock is still so hard. I bet your asshole is aching for my dick too. Tell me Jeff, do you want it in you? Do you want me to fuck your brains out? Maybe if you beg nicely like a good little boy... I'll grant you your wish." He whispered this directly into Jeffs ear, knowing it would drive him insane. 

"Fuuuck!" Jeff whimpered knowing it was no use. Liu wouldn't let him get away and really... he didn't care what his brother did to him anymore, as long as they didn't stop. "L-liu please..." Jeff panted holding out his bound arms to him as he spread his legs even wider. "Take me... fuck me... give it to me.. make me yours." He begged. 

Liu wanted to tease his brother longer, but after that, there was no way in hell he could control himself any longer. His sanity snapped as he spread Jeffs ass as far apart as he could and positioned himself. "I'm going to put the entire thing in at once, as your punishment." He growled and without further delay did so, slamming into Jeff balls-deep. Jeff's scream was cut off by Liu crushing their lips together in a heated passionate kiss. 

Jeff put his bound arms around Liu's neck pulling him closer as they fought for dominance but found himself losing. Now that Liu was conscious he was in complete control, thrusting into Jeff as much as he pleased. It hurt Jeff for a while but he adjusted more easily this time and found himself moaning again. 

After a while Liu pulled away for air and gripped Jeffs hips hard suddenly slamming into him with all his strength, hitting his prostate and making them both see stars. "F-fuck!" They cried in unision moving desperately against each other in attempt to increase their rising crescendo to release. 

"L-liu! O-oh god Liu fuck me harder! G-give it to me! Fuck me like you hate my guts! Punish me for being such a naughty slutty brother!" Jeff yelled smiling like a slut. "Oh you like that don't you, fucking whore?" Liu growled smiling back as he ravaged Jeff as roughly as he could, digging his nails into him as he fucked his brains out. 

"Yes! I love it! I fucking love it Liu! Oh god don't stop please! Fuck me raw! Make me unable to walk again! Make me your fuck doll!" Jeff cried pushing against Lius thrusts desperately. He could feel it rising in the pit of his stomach. He was almost there. God if Liu kept this up... "I-I'm gunna cum! P-please let me cum! I wanna cum!" Jeff begged but was denied when Liu grabbed his cock and tightened his grip again. 

"You're not cumming until I say you do." He hissed glaring at Jeff again.  
"B-but- ahhn~!"  
Liu at bit down on Jeffs neck leaving a nice hickey. "I said you're not cumming yet... got it?" He growled.  
Jeff let out a needy whine but nodded obediently. 

 

"Good boy." Liu praised pulling him into a more loving and gentle kiss than before but keeping up with the deep, mindblowing fuck he was giving to him. Jeff wrapped his legs around Liu to pull him even closer. He was in pure ecstasy. The room was filled only with the sounds of their sweet pleasure-filled moans and cries and hot bodies slapping together becoming one over and over again. He was sure he'd never get enough. 

After hours of vigorous fucking Liu made sure to fill Jeffs ass up to the brim with his cum before finally letting him blow his load. He had to silence him with a kiss again because they'd wake their parents up if they got too loud. 

Now exhausted from the forbidden acts they'd partaken in, the two collapsed tiredly in a heap onto the mattress and cuddled up together trying to catch their breaths. "G-god Liu... t-that was... a-ahazming..." Jeff panted, barely even able to form a sentence as he suddenly yawned and snuggled up closer to him. 

Liu tilted Jeffs head up with a stern look on his face. "Did you learn your lesson?" He asked with a frown. Jeff thought about it for a few moments, and then stuck his tongue out at him. "Nope! I'll come here even more now... so punish me lots and lots until I learn, okay?" He said with a cute giggle and buried his face into Liu's chest. 

Liu sighed but smirked as well. "What am I to do with such a naughty brother... I might just have to lock you up and keep you all to myself." He mused pulling him closer into his arms. Jeff grinned at that. "Yes please master." He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fan fiction back in 2015 when I was into the Creepypasta fandom. I'm reposting it, but to this website instead so I can keep everything in one place. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please if you did not like it for the pairing, do not bother to harass me. Simply click away.


End file.
